


Gay Boys

by Metal_Mare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Marco Bott, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Mare/pseuds/Metal_Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertholdt totally think that Jean and Marco should get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fic on here :'D   
> I hope you guys like it ^.^  
> -Metal Mare

"W-what? What are you talking about!?" Jean stuttered, flustered, as his face was quickly covered in a deep, dark, red blush, which also ran to the tip of his ears. He almost about slammed down his fork when Reiner suggested; "You guys should totally get it on." "What do you mean, 'What are you talking about?' " Reiner asked, a devilish smirk was spread on his muscular face as he folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "You know exactly what i'm talking about, Kirschtein." Jean knew exactly what he was talking about, but why? Why did he have to ask him when Marco was sitting _right_ next to him,too engaged in some deep conversation about some book with Armin, to hear what Reiner had to say.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about, but, I've never even thought about doing..you know...with Marco." That was a total lie and Reiner knew it.

"Bullshit." Reiner retorted, his smug face suddenly leaning closer to Jean's startled expression, Reiner's voice becoming low and quiet so Marco wouldn't hear. "Me and Bertl both know you were jerking it off in the shower last night while Marco was gone, getting groceries."

Jean's eyes snapped wide as his face converted into a deep, tomato red. He didn't know Reiner and Bertl were both still in the dorm, he could've sworn they left with Marco, oh my god. His eyes quickly snapped over to the other side of him where Marco was happily stabbing the fork into his ramen noodles, oblivious to what was happening next to him. They snapped back to Reiner, who was giggling something to Bertholdt's ear, making him sweat more than he already was.

"Y-you didn't l-leave with Marco?" Jean managed to squeak out, nervously running his shaking fingers through his short, blonde hair. Jean was about to say something else when Reiner cut him off with his booming loud voice.

"Hey Marco! Come here, I wanna ask you something!" he called out, leaning back so he could see the freckled teen on the other side of Jean. Marco looked over at Reiner with a curious look on his face and smiled innocently as he got up from where he sat and walked over him.

"What is it Reiner?" Marco asked, his voice, soft and sweet as always. Reiner looked at Jean and winked, which gave him an idea of what he was going to tell Marco and Jean was  _not_ gonna let him.

Jean quickly stood up in between Marco and Reiner, facing Marco. "Hey, Marco, wanna go somewhere since it's the weekend and we don't have any classes?" Jean asked innocently, hoping Reiner wouldn't try to stop him.

"Sure Jean! but... Reiner wanted to tell me s-ahh! Jean!" Marco yelped as Jean picked him up fireman style, making sure to hold onto him, tight. 

"Oh, i'm so sorry Reiner, but you'll have to tell us later, Marco and I are going to be late for reservation at a restaurant we made early this morning!" Jean yelled out, as he started to head for the door of the cafeteria.

"B-but, Jean!, I thought that was gonna be tomorrow!"

"No! It was today!" Jean insisted as he closed the door behind him before setting Marco down and grabbing his hand.

"What was that about?" Marco asked, confusingly as Jean pulled him along to their car. Jean sighed as he stopped next to the black Impala. He turned to Marco and kissed his cheek.

"I knew what Reiner was gonna tell you and I didn't want you to hear it, at least from him..." Jean trailed off, there was still a light blush on his cheeks. Marco tilted his head to the side, only getting more confused and actually quite curious. Marco really wanted to know what Jean was hiding so he went to the passenger side of the car and got in, slamming the door behind him. He looked up at Jean from the driver's window and motioned him to get in. Jean got in and as he closed the driver's door, Marco grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss on the lips. Jean's eyes went wide but only for a second as they slowly closed, embracing Marco's sweet lips. After a while, Marco slowly pulls away, staring into Jean's caramel eyes.

"You know, Jean, you can tell me anything, anything at all." Jean nods and smiles a bit.

"I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" Jean said, turning the ignition. Marco smiled and nodded. 

"Okay~"

 

 


End file.
